


The Inbetweeners play Smash Bros.

by BritishGuy54



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Inbetweeners
Genre: Jay likes hentai, Other, Short, Swearing, The Lads play Smash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGuy54/pseuds/BritishGuy54
Summary: When Jay gets a Switch, he has the feeling to buy Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, and lets the Lads come round that day, as they gawk at the ladies.





	The Inbetweeners play Smash Bros.

**Author's Note:**

> Inbetweeners Characters are owned by Channel 4 (I guess).

For this Christmas, Jay went to Waterside to buy Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He decided that he wanted to buy the game just to have a laugh with his mates. When he got home, Neil and Will were already was already waiting for him.

"Morning benders." Jay said in his usual tone. "Where's Boner?"

"Y'alright Jay!" Neil replied. " You got it then?"

"Yep." Jay said as he showed his copy of Smash to the two of them.

"To be honest Jay, I am quite excited for this." Will said. "Oh, and Simon said he'd be round later."

"Better not be, I'm so good I made HungryBox cry." Jay replied.

"Who?" Neil asked, looking like a dunce to Will, who kept up with the competitive community.

"Come on gays, this way." Jay said as he put the cartridge in the Switch, bought the DLC, and decided to play.

As they started playing Smash Bros, Neil was quite distracted by the female roster.

"I think I'd bang her." Neil said.

"Neil, that's Isabelle." Will said.

"No, I mean her." Neil said, pointing at Daisy.

"Oh yeah, she'd get it. Right in the vag." Jay added.

"Jay, that is a fictional character." Will said.

"Yeah, so?" Jay said. "I watch hentai from time to time."

"That is well sad." Will said.

"What about that one?" Neil said again, pointing at Zero Suit Samus.

"Oh, she would definitely get it." Jay said. "I've had a go on her myself."

"Again, it's a fictional character." Will said.

"There's a lot of things the government don't want you to know." Jay added.

"Aw, what about that one." Neil said pointing at Pyra and Mythra.

"Fuck they'd definitely get it. That would be fucking great." Jay said.

"I almost busted one out at their reveal trailer." Neil said.

"This is grim, and it seems Simon is here." Will said as he walked to the door to get Simon.

"Alright Will, what's going on?" Simon asked.

Will stared as Jay talked about wanting to bone the other characters. "Come in Simon."


End file.
